


Second Chances

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan wants Danny back, but Danny's gonna make him work for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

Danny walked up to his locker and could see Ethan leaning against it with his hands behind his back. Danny stopped and just watched him for a moment. The boy had recently returned to school and he seemed intent on winning Danny back.

And Danny was going to make him work for it.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked as he approached the other boy.

"Waiting for you," Ethan replied with a smile. He held up a single red rose towards Danny.

Danny rolled his eyes. “You think a rose is going to win me back?”

Ethan frowned. “Well, it was worth a shot.” 

Danny looked down at the flower. It really was a sweet gesture and no other boy had brought him flowers before. He reached out and took the flower from him. “It is really nice,” Danny mumbled, not missing how Ethan’s face lit up at the comment. He gently pushed Ethan aside and opened his locker. “But you’re still going to have to try harder than that.”

"Then how about dinner?" Ethan asked. "Just the two of us. I’ll even make reservations at that restaurant you like."

Danny was glad that Ethan was on the other side of the locker door because he couldn’t help but smile. He placed the rose on top of some books and grabbed out what he needed. “I don’t know, I have band practice tonight.”

"After?"

Danny zipped his backpack and shut his locker. He looked over at Ethan who was looking down at the ground, his arms crossed over his chest. Ethan was trying hard, and he had help him through his blacklight party, that had earned him some points. He leaned against the locker and sighed softly. “I have plans this week, but maybe we can go to dinner on Saturday? I have a family thing to go to, but I can meet up with you after.”

Ethan looked back up at him. “I’ll make the reservations then.”

Danny smiled and gave Ethan a light slap on the arm. “Don’t think this means we’re okay. You still have a lot of groveling to do.”

"But I still have a chance?"

"Maybe," Danny replied as he turned away and started towards his class. "We’ll see after we’ve had dinner."


End file.
